Trucks having fold down tailgates are often used on construction sites to deliver and retrieve supplies and materials, and when stopped often turn off their front and rear lights and brake lights. A problem occurs that the trucks are not easily visible when stopped when their lights are turned off during these stops. As such, it can be dangerous to others when these trucks are stopped since their visibility can be severely limited, especially in dark locations or during storms, and the like.
Leaving on the truck vehicle's lights on may not be enough to bring attention to the stopped trucks. As such, there is a need to have extra lights for bringing attention to a stopped truck vehicle to increase the visibility of the stopped vehicle as well as for safety reasons.
Additionally, standard vehicle lights are usually limited to be used for breaking, signaling or similar functions, and are not versatile to bring separate attention to a stopped truck vehicle.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,237,557 to Hertz et al. shows and describes a pickup truck tailgate safety light system, that generally must be incorporated into the tailgate of a pickup truck, and would not be available as an after-market product that could be added by a truck owner to their existing truck tailgate.
Over the years various types of products have been proposed for providing extra lights to tailgates on trucks, but would not be satisfactory as an after-market product. U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,873 to Fox; U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,774 to Kennemer et al. each describe other light systems that can be attached over the top edge of a truck tailgate. However, these devices are intended to be easily attached as well as detached from the top of the tailgate. As such, these types of devices can be easily removed and stolen when the truck is left alone.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.